In recent years, solar cells are receiving attention as a clean energy source, and are mounted on, for example, house roof, window, steel plate, and ETFE film. In addition, solar cells may be sewn onto a tent base film or the like by thread, and the solar cells may be bonded to the tent base film by fastener. Also, the solar cells may be integrated with the tent base film, by rope edge or the like. Furthermore, fire-proof performance of solar cells is improved by using a frame-resistant sealing material for sealing the solar cells.
As a composite material having optical transparency, laminated film materials composed of woven or nonwoven fabric and a resin film are used in many fields such as the construction field. Woven fabric and nonwoven fabric are made of fibers such as glass fiber, and subjected to various filling treatment for keeping their shape. Thermoplastic resins are widely used in this treatment. Integration of the film material with a solar cell is desired, because the integration will further promote the use of the solar cell in a wide range of fields such as the construction field.